Por eso, nunca vas a ser una chica normal
by magginela
Summary: Sunako acepta juntarse con un compañero nuevo de su clase porque él prometió mostrarle un cuerpo, mientras que Takano cree que irá a una cita con él y no entiende bien por qué decide seguirla. ¿Por qué Sunako no puede ser una chica normal, con una cita normal? Dejen sus reviews y publicaré lo que sigue! SunakoxTakano
1. Capítulo 1: La persecusión

_Hola! Es mi primera historia de Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, y sé que probablemente tiene mucho que mejorar, pero espero que aún así puedan disfrutarla._

 _Los derecho de los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Tomoko Hayakawa._

* * *

Takano le había dicho que era una tonta por acudir a esas horas a la invitación de su compañero de clases, pero aparentemente Sunako no había escuchado o simplemente no le había importado, por lo que, envuelta en una manta oscura para "pasar desapercibida", iba camino a la escuela para reunirse con este chico. A pesar de las calles oscuras, los faroles iluminaban su silueta de manera lúgubre, haciendo que mucha gente saliera corriendo y gritando. Por su parte, Sunako solo pensaba en lo feliz que sería cuando el chico nuevo de su clase le mostrara el cuerpo que le había prometido llevar a la escuela; nunca se cuestionó el porqué debía acudir durante la noche ni que apenas le conocía, pues desde que mencionó la palabra "cuerpo", fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar.

Con la emoción al máximo, Sunako llegó al recinto flotando de felicidad, buscando en la oscuridad la figura de su compañero. Cuando lo divisó, corrió hacia él (en realidad, hacia el cuerpo que le habían prometido ver).

\- Nakahara-san, qué bueno que hayas venido.

\- ¿Dónde está el cuerpo? - Preguntó ella, con su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

\- Eh… Está adentro, tenemos que entrar a la escuela.

\- ¿En la escuela?

\- Sí… Pero no te preocupes, ya tengo todo arreglado

Sunako no quiso esperar a más explicaciones y simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio. Entonces, sintió un suave agarre en la muñeca que la detiene. Volteándose, observó con mayor detención el rostro de la persona que la citó a aquel lugar; sus ojos grandes la miraban fijamente, sus mejillas parecían tener un leve rubor, y, a pesar de que su agarre era firma, Sunako pudo detectar un leve temblor en su mano. ¿Qué significaba eso...? Sunako pensó que había visto esta escena antes, este tipo de expresión…

\- Na-Nakahara san, te… te ves muy hermosa.

El chico habló con voz temblorosa y, sin poder evitarlo, bajó la mirada al suelo mientras hablaba. Sunako no supo qué decir; su aumento de interacciones sociales en el último tiempo le habían ayudado a darse cuenta que esta era una situación probablemente muy importante para este chico, pero en la mente de Sunako había una fuerte voz interior que gritaba "¡CUERPOOO!". A pesar de haber convivido con gente mucho más que en esos dos años aislada del mundo, aún no había aprendido del todo cómo comportarse en situaciones incómodas.

\- Esto… ¿y si vamos a ver el cuerpo? - Vio cómo el chico se sorprendió a la respuesta, y Sunako pensó que se sentiría triste por no corresponderle. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que creía, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Claro… Vamos, Sunako-san - El temblor en la mano del chico había desaparecido, y tomado de su mano la llevó con prisa hacia el edificio de la escuela.

* * *

\- ¡Rayos, Sunako! ¿Cómo haces para siempre espantar a las personas? - Se quejó Takano mientras seguía la lúgubre sombra de Sunako caminando hacia la escuela.

¿Por qué la estaba siguiendo? Pues, solo porque no quería que se metiera en problemas. Si algo le pasaba a Sunako, su tía los mataría. No, los torturaría por semanas primero y después los mataría. Después de todo, la señora casera y su sobrina no eran tan diferentes. Ambas eran aterradoras a veces.

Aunque Sunako era aterradora siempre; no entendía por qué no podía ser una chica normal, pero a esas alturas ya no se lo preguntaba. Con Oda, Morii y Yuki habían intentado de todo para convertirla en una señorita decente, pero nada funcionaba. Y bueno, Tanako disfrutaba más de las locuras de la aterradora Sunako que de verla sirviendo el té como una dama. Estaba seguro que los demás opinaban lo mismo; después de todo, podría decirse que ahora eran todos amigos.

Cuando llegó a esa mansión a vivir con otros chicos de su edad, jamás pensó que llegarían a ser tan amigos. Y menos aún cuando llegó Sunako; si las chicas normales no llamaban su atención, menos lo haría una chica aterradora. Pero con el tiempo, la chica se ganó su respeto; verla pelear contra diferentes personas y defender lo que apreciaba era algo digno de admirar, a sus ojos. Sabía que Sunako era perfectamente capaz de defenderse… entonces, ¿por qué la estaba siguiendo ahora, como si fuera una chica indefensa?

Estos pensamientos inundaban su mente, cuando, sin darse cuenta, habían llegado ya a la escuela y Sunako corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde el chico la esperaba. ¿Por qué corría hacia a él? No es que le molestara, pero Sunako jamás había sentido interés por ningún chico. Entonces, ¿qué lo hacía especial a él? Si los demás hubiesen estado en casa, habrían tenido curiosidad de saber quién era la cita de Sunako y habrían venido con él, pero justo coincidió en que ninguno de ellos estaba en casa. Sin embargo, él no estaba ahí para observar al pretendiente; solo se estaba asegurando su propia vida (y la de los demás) viendo que Sunako no se metiera en problemas.

Pero, ¿por qué podría meterse en problemas al asistir a una cita? ¿Es que acaso él creía en realidad que nadie podría interesarse en ella? No, eso no es cierto. Claramente Sunako es una chica interesante, con sus aficiones, sus habilidades de pelea, y más importante aún, sus habilidades de cocina. Entonces, ¿qué era este sentimiento de que algo estaba mal en esta cita?

De pronto vio cómo, mientras Sunako había comenzado a caminar hacia la escuela, el chico la jaló de la mano y quedaron frente a frente, observándose por un momento. ¡Ah, así que él no era un chico brillante! ¿Dónde quedaron los sangrados de nariz y los desmayos? Vio cómo intercambiaban palabras… ¿Qué se habrían dicho? No podría ser… Sunako jamás haría algo como… En una situación normal, con una chica normal, esos diálogos habrían sido algo romántico, como:

\- Sunako, ¿sabes? Eres una persona muy interesante.

\- Tanako… Tú también me pareces… interesante…

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus tontos pensamientos y se encaminó hacia la escuela, detrás de la pareja que ya se adentraba, tomados de la mano.

* * *

 _Bueno, si les gustó o quieren comentar algo por mejorar, espero sus reviews. Tengo toda la historia pensada, así que no demoraré mucho en actualizarla. Saludos!_


	2. Capítulo 2: Verdaderas intenciones

No le soltó la mano hasta que hubieron llegado al laboratorio de biología, uno de sus lugares favoritos de la escuela. Los ojos de Sunako brillaron como lo hacen cad vez que está en presencia de animales disecados, frascos con fetos, maniquíes, entre otros objetos igualmente escalofriantes. En la penumbra, el lugar parecía realmente aterrador, por lo que Sunako no podría estar más emocionada. Realmente, era el lugar perfecto para una cita, aunque eso no es lo que ella pensaba, puesto que por su mente solo escuchaba la voz interior que gritaba por ver el cuerpo.

\- Nakahara san, realmente te emociona estar aquí, ¿no? - preguntó el chico. Ella movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa. - Se nota.

Su compañero de clases la miraba fijamente con una expresión muy intensa. Sunako se sintió un poco intimidada e incómoda, por lo que retrocedió un par de pasos sin darse cuenta.

\- Esto… ¿dónde está el cuerpo?

\- ¿El cuerpo? Oh… Eso te lo mostraré después, Nakahara san. ¿Por qué quieres ir tan rápido?

De pronto, la voz, antes temblorosa del chico, tomó un aire siniestro, con una tonalidad más grave y llena de deseo. Sunako no comprendió del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué pasó con el cuerpo? ¿Por qué su compañero había tomado esa aura tan extraña? Pero ella había visto un aura similar… Cuándo fue que…

Sunako no alcanzó a recordar cuándo había tenido esta misma sensación, de ser acorralada. Repentinamente, su cabeza entró en confusión cuando sintió su cuerpo desconectarse y caer pesadamente, haciendo caer unos frascos del estante que estaba a su lado. ¿Qué… qué le estaba pasando?

\- No te preocupes, el efecto de la droga te dejará pensar y sentir todo con gran claridad. Ambos recordaremos nuestra primera cita…

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿Cita? Sintió su cuerpo temblar involuntariamente ante el pensamiento. No eran los ojos desorbitados del chico, ni su sonrisa trastornada, ni el hecho aparente de que la había inmovilizado con una droga, si no la palabra "cita" lo que había hecho temblar a Nakahara Sunako. Y eso no pasó desapercibido al chico, que se deleitó en esa reacción de la chica.

\- ¿Tienes miedo, Sunako chan? ¿Tienes miedo de mí? ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Si toda la escuela tiene miedo de ti! - Sunako no podía hacer más que escucharlo mientras él se sentaba a su lado, en el suelo. - Cuando llegué a esta escuela y te vi, sola, despreciada, supe que eras como yo. Mi anterior escuela era insoportable; mis compañeros me recordaban constantemente que era anormal, que los chicos de mi edad no matan animales para disecarlos y tenerlos en la casa como trofeos. Pero ellos no entendían nada… ¿qué iban a entender? Su única preocupación era ser popular con las chicas. Una vida superficial, estúpida… Pero cuando llegué aquí… Sunako chan… - El chico acercó su rostro al de Sunako, aún inmovilizada en el suelo, pero demasiado consciente de su cercanía - Tú eres diferente. Tú sí comprendes, ¿verdad? Que no somos como ellos, ¡y que eso está bien! ¡No tenemos que ser como ellos, Sunako! Mi querida Sunako chan…

Sunako sintió un dedo acariciando suavemente su mejilla y un escalofrío la recorrió entera. Los ojos llenos de deseo del chico la devoraban, y aunque ella sentía grandes ganas de correr, de pegarle, de gritar, su cuerpo seguía sin responder. Entonces recordó cuándo había tenido esta sensación… Esa vez en que un hombre trastornado había decidido que ambos "eran iguales" y había querido… Había estado a punto de…

Pero Takano había llegado oportunamente. En ese tiempo recién se estaban conociendo, Sunako había llegado a la mansión a vivir con un montón de seres radiantes que la torturaban con su existencia, pero este ser de luz había llegado a tiempo para salvarla de esa horrible experiencia. Ella jamás quiso aceptar lo terrible que podría haber sido porque, en parte, eso habría significado aceptar que ella era una chica como cualquier otra, que sí le importaba su cuerpo y…

Era ahora que había llegado a esa conclusión, a que sí podía ser una chica normal en ocasiones (como esta situación en que se sentía completamente vulnerable), que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Solo podía sentir ese miedo incontrolable de ver cómo el hombre ponía sus piernas y sus manos cada lado de su cuerpo, acercándose más a ella, recorriendo su cuello con su nariz mientras inspiraba su aroma.

\- Ohhh, Sunako… Ellos no entienden… Pero yo… a mí me encantas - Ella sintió cómo acariciaba su pelo - Cómo se iluminaban tus ojos cuando llegaste aquí… Eso es lo que ellos jamás van a entender. Pero yo sí, yo lo entiendo. Por eso te traje hasta aquí, porque eres hermosa. Me gustan las cosas hermosas, me gusta tenerlas a mi alcance y poder sentirlas con mis manos… - Las caricias en el pelo se trasladaron a su mejilla izquierda, haciendo círculos con su pulgar, pero luego descender al cuello, dibujando una lenta línea hacia su clavícula. - Pero a ti no solo quiero sentirte con mis manos, Sunako chan…

Sunako supo lo que iba a pasar, y esa sensación de certeza solo hizo que todo fuera peor. Si había llegado a la conclusión de que podía sentirse como una chica, después de esto no podría hacerlo jamás. Tuvo ganas de reír y llorar, ya no sabía siquiera por qué. Sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control. Pero repentinamente sus pensamientos fueron muy claros; solo el nombre de una persona venía a su cabeza, inútilmente, pues sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

Lentamente, los labios del chico comenzaron a acercarse a su rostro. Sunako sintió el contacto en su mejilla primero, acercándose con suavidad a la comisura de los labios. Vencida, cerró los ojos y trató, en vano, de prepararse para lo peor.

* * *

 _Hola! Me decidí a continuar la historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Espero sus reviews! Saludos!_


	3. Capítulo 3: Mal presentimiento

Llevaba un rato dando vueltas en la escuela, buscando dónde podrían haberse metido esos dos. Se golpeaba mentalmente al pensar que estaba persiguiendo a Sunako y su compañero en una cita, haciéndolo parecer un loco, pero… ¿no estaba justificado acaso al saber que Sunako jamás podría ser una chica normal? Algo iba a suceder, era imposible que tuviera una cita como cualquier chica de su edad.

O quizás no era eso; quizás era ese presentimiento que tuvo desde que Sunako le dijo, con cierta emoción en los ojos, que se iba a juntar con el compañero nuevo de su clase. Una sensación extraña que lo convenció a hacer esto. Takano siempre se confiaba en su instinto, se jactaba de ser bueno en eso, por lo que no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. Pero, ¿realmente había sido un presentimiento? ¿No era quizás simplemente la molestia de verla tan emocionada con ese chico?

No, definitivamente no era eso. Su instinto era certero, y algo le decía que debía apresurarse en encontrar a Sunako. Una desesperación extraña comenzó a crecer desde su estómago, indicándole que algo iba mal. ¿Cómo no iba a ir algo mal, tratándose de una chica terrorífica y extraña como Sunako?

De pronto escuchó un ruido, como de vidrio rompiéndose. Parecía venir del segundo piso; debía ser ella. Entonces supo dónde estaban: ¡claro, el laboratorio de ciencias! Tenía perfecto sentido, era el lugar perfecto para que Sunako tuviera una cita. ¡Qué torpe! ¿Por qué no podía ser como una chica normal e ir al cine o a un restaurante?

Sin embargo, el alivio que había sentido al saber dónde estaba rápidamente se convirtió en angustia nuevamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería el sonido del vidrio quebrándose lo que lo puso nervioso? ¿O sería nuevamente su instinto avisándole que no todo estaba bien? Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a correr en dirección al laboratorio. Su corazón latía muy rápido, pero no era por el esfuerzo físico, era… ¿miedo? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allá?

Le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que demoró en llegar a la escalera, subir al segundo piso y correr por el pasillo que daba a la sala. Trató de agudizar el oído por si escuchaba a alguien gritar o algún forcejeo (¿por qué seguía pensando estas cosas?), pero no logró oír nada más que sus feroces latidos.

\- ¡Maldición! - Masculló al divisar la puerta de la sala abierta.

Corrió aún más rápido, esperando que todo fuera su imaginación, pero sabiendo que no lo sería, que su fuerte presentimiento era real y que debía llegar ahí lo antes posible. Pero, apenas hubo alcanzado la entrada, su corazón dejó de latir por un momento y su cuerpo perdió fuerzas al ver a Sunako besándose con el chico, acostados en el suelo. El shock de la escena lo dejó paralizado, sin poder moverse ni un centímetro, aunque lo único que quería ahora era no haber llegado nunca a ver eso. En cambio, observó con demasiada claridad cómo el lamía sus labios suavemente, ella se dejaba hacer sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

Cuando ella se resistía a solo mirarlo, ahora se entregaba abiertamente a este… No lo podía creer. Se sintió profundamente ofendido, y su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente. Pero, ¿solo sentía ofendido? ¿Era eso lo que le causaba ese tremendo dolor en el pecho? Verla a ella así, tan relajada, tan… ¿Por qué? Sunako no era así. Jamás haría algo como eso. ¿Realmente era Sunako la que estaba abajo de este imbécil, dejándose besar?

Esa sensación que le había llevado hasta ahí volvió a aparecer con fuerza, y sospechó que algo no estaba bien. No era el dolor que le producía ver esa escena amorosa, era una angustia diferente. Sunako seguía sin moverse mientras ese tipo abría su boca con la mano derecha y la besaba a sus anchas. ¿Por qué no se movía?

Dejó de intentar razonar y actuó como Tanako hace, por instinto. Entró rápidamente a la habitación, haciéndose presente y sorprendiendo al chico, que por un instante se apartó del rostro de Sunako para ver qué estaba pasabando. En lo que el chico comprendió lo que hacía Takano ahí, este pudo observar que Sunako seguía en el suelo en la misma posición que antes, sin mover ni un solo músculo, pero observándolo con una expresión… ¿miedo?

Todo pasó con demasiada rapidez; Takano se lanzó a golpear al chico, quien rápidamente sacó un cuchillo y lo apuntó hacia él. Takano logró esquivarlo, pero no pudo asestar el golpe, momento que el chico aprovechó para escapar de la habitación. Takano podría haberlo perseguido, pero él no era su mayor preocupación.

Sunako logró hacer unos sonidos, claramente quería decir algo. Vio cómo el ser radiante se lanzaba sobre ella para examinar que estuviera bien, y sintió sus cálidas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, buscando heridas y lesiones. Sunako sentía que, al ser liberada del chico, el peso del mundo había sido retirado de su cuerpo, y de pronto el poder sentir el contacto de esas manos la hizo sentir segura.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Su voz expresaba una gran preocupación, y su rostro, demasiado cerca de ella, parecía un poco trastornado. Sunako sentía que se derretía ante aquel brillo, pero extrañamente sentir eso le gustó.

\- S-sí… - Pudo responder ella. Volvía a sentir levemente su cuerpo, pero muy pesado. Supo que no podría moverse aún.

\- Realmente… No eres capaz de ser una chica normal, ¿no? - Reclamó Takano, tratando de bajarle el perfil a la situación, pero no pudo evitar agregar en voz baja, casi como un suspiro - Me alegro de que estés bien.

Sunako quiso llorar. No podía creer que Takano hubiese llegado a rescatarla nuevamente. Estaba segura que era el fin, pero aquí estaba él, con su rostro brillante a apenas centímetros de su fea cara. Pero si era fea, ¿por qué ahora la estaba mirando tan fijamente, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos? ¿Qué era esa sensación?

Takano no podía alejarse de ella. No había sangrado ni se había desmayado aún, lo cual era una buena señal. ¿No debería ser una mala señal, en realidad? Quizás no estaba bien en realidad, después de todo parecía no poder moverse ni un poquito. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella, pensó que a lo mejor ella ya se hubiese apartado si pudiera moverse. Pero no veía rechazo en sus ojos, si no… ¿felicidad? ¿Seguridad? ¿Calma? No estaba seguro. ¿O quizás él se estaba imaginando todo eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía ahora el impulso de acercarse cada vez más a ella y a sus labios?

Ninguno de los dos sabía en realidad cuánto rato había pasado. Sunako ya no estaba segura de si no se movía porque no podía, o en realidad porque no quería moverse. En ese momento, sentía que la radiante luz de ese ser la envolvía, la derretía y hacía su corazón latir aprisa. ¿Lo escucharía él? ¿Sabría lo feliz que era de tenerlo a él ahí, en vez de ese chico? ¿En vez de cualquier otro chico? Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios y vio cómo las mejillas de Tanako enrojecían. ¿Él estaba… avergonzado? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no se movía él tampoco? Sunako no pudo evitar enrojecer también.

Los movimientos fueron tan rápidos, que Sunako demoró un momento en comprender lo que había sucedido. Una silueta atravesó el salón, un brillo destelló en la penumbra, el rostro de Takano desapareció. Todos se quedaron congelados por un momento, para que luego, lentamente, el cuerpo de Takano cayera al suelo. Al ver la sangre brotando de donde estaba enterrada el arma, un aura llena de oscuridad y poder inundó no solo la sala, si no la escuela completa.

La gente que pasaba por fuera del establecimiento quedó observando por un momento la gran energía que se acumulaba, corriendo aterrorizados por la visión que tenían. Dentro del laboratorio de biología, el cuerpo de Sunako comenzaba a desdibujarse para convertirse en una sombra de contornos indefinidos. Cuando abrió los ojos, el brillo de su ira se hizo sentir sobre el chico que había empuñado el arma.

Takano vio cómo Sunako mostraba su verdadera forma y sonrió. El cuchillo enterrado en sus entrañas le dolía más de lo que pensaba que haría y, al mismo tiempo, le impedía moverse lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a nadie, pero nada le impidió decir con una sonrisa en el rostro:

\- Sunako, demuéstrale por qué no eres una chica normal

* * *

 _Holaa! Me siento muy mal de no haber continuado esta historia en tanto tiempo! Pero he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo y ya tengo escrito el próximo! Lo subiré muy luego, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Espero que les guste :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Brillante y tenebroso

La policía tomó los testimonios de las víctimas y se llevó detenido al atacante, que en ese momento estaba inmovilizado debido a las lesiones y contusiones graves que presentaba. No hubo cargos en contra de Sunako, pues todo había sido en defensa propia.

Takano fue llevado en ambulancia al hospital, y en todo momento Sunako estuvo junto a él. Al principio los paramédicos no querían llevarla en la ambulancia, pensando que era un fantasma, pero Takano dijo con dificultad:

\- Ella… ella es… mi amiga - Los paramédicos se miraron con sorpresa, pero luego se disculparon y la dejaron ir con ellos. Después de eso, Takano se sumió en una pesada oscuridad de la que no pudo escapar.

Al despertar, lo primero que vio fue una flor. Luego, un ramo. Luego, muchísimos ramos. Demasiadas flores, de todos los colores, estaban a su alrededor. Intentó levantarse de la camilla, sin comprender nada, pero Yuki, Oda y Morii lo detuvieron rápidamente.

\- ¡Oye, oye, Takano! ¡Tómatelo con calma! - Morii lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente.

\- Sí, después de todo, ser apuñalado es algo bastante serio - Oda parecía bastante preocupado en realidad.

\- Chicos… qué… dónde está…

\- Sunako está ahí - respondió Yuki, sabiendo qué quería preguntar y apuntando a una silla ubicada en un rincón de la sala - Ahora está durmiendo, pero aguantó todo este tiempo rodeada de "cosas hermosas", como seguía repitiendo la pobre, para estar aquí cuando despertaras. No se ha querido alejar ni un segundo.

\- Sí, literalmente ni un segundo, no sé cómo hizo para poder entrar al quirófano cuando te sacaron el cuchillo y te suturaron, pero sé que lo disfrutó - Comentó Morii, un poco divertido por la situación.

\- Así que… ¿está bien? - Preguntó Takano, notando lo vulnerable que parecía al dormir.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Le dio la tremenda paliza al tipo ese. Fue una suerte que llamaron a la policía antes de que lo matara. - Takano sonrió levemente, y los otros tres lo encontraron… ¿tenebroso?

\- ¡Ah, sí, casi lo olvido! - Dijo Oda - La casera pagó todos tus gastos en agradecimiento por salvar a Sunako y dijo que te daba tres meses de renta gratis.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Solo tres meses?! ¡Yo esperaba algo más! - Gritó Takano, incorporándose brúscamente.

\- ¡Cuidado con la herida, idiota! - Morii lo volvió a recostar.

\- ¿Y qué hay de estas flores? - Inquirió Takano de pronto, notando la gran cantidad de colores que inundaban la habitación (excepto la parte donde dormía Sunako, en que extrañamente se observaba un aire oscuro a su alrededor).

\- Ah, las mandaron tus admiradoras cuando supieron lo que ocurrió - Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

\- Realmente son aterradoras, Takano, es mejor que no leas las tarjetas - Advirtió Oda, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío al recordar algunos de los mensajes.

\- Tampoco iba a leerlas de todas maneras - Respondió Takano, indiferente.

Le parecía un poco distante todo lo que recordaba de ese día. La persecución, Sunako inmóvil siendo besada por ese cretino, la apuñalada que recibió, los ojos de Sunako mirándolo a él de esa manera… Aún parecía confuso todo, pero la razón era que… ¿cómo podría haber pasado algo así? Él tan cerca de su rostro, de sus labios, queriendo…

\- Bueno, Takano, ya tenemos que irnos, pues la mansión está hecha un desastre y probablemente venga la casera luego a ver cómo sigues, así que tenemos que ir a arreglar todo.

\- Sí, porque Sunako chan no piensa volver a la mansión hasta que te hayas recuperado - Reclamó Yuki, llorando.

\- Jajaja, ¡buena suerte con eso entonces! Yo estaré aquí recuperándome y comiendo - Se burló Takano.

\- Hay unas enfermeras muy hermosas que se mueren por atenderte, Takano - le insinuó Morii, pegándole pequeños codazos en el brazo. Takano solo rodó los ojos.

Al salir, los chicos se miraron con un pensamiento en mente.

\- ¿No les pareció… un poco terrorífica la sonrisa de Takano cuando le hablamos de Sunako? - Dijo Oda.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Se parecía a la de Sunako chan! - Lloró Yuki.

\- Además, Sunako ha podido soportar mucho tiempo en una sala iluminada, llena de flores coloridas y Takano durmiendo… - Comentó, pensativo, Morii.

\- Quizás… qué habrá pasado entre ellos…

Los tres chicos quedaron en silencio, tratando de imaginar qué eventos podrían haber vuelto a Takano más terrorífico y a Sunako más normal. Algún día, cuando ambos contaran la historia, cada uno haría una versión diferente de los acontecimientos, culpando al otro de haber sido "muy torpe" o de haberse "aprovechado" de la situación, mientras escondían sus manos tomadas bajo la mesa.

* * *

 _El fin! Perdón por haber tardado tanto en terminarla, pero espero que les haya gustado el final :) Gracias por seguir la historia! Saludos! :)_


End file.
